<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a she ra chatfic where half of the cast has mommy and daddy issues. by planetmarsonearth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062370">a she ra chatfic where half of the cast has mommy and daddy issues.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetmarsonearth/pseuds/planetmarsonearth'>planetmarsonearth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AH SHIT, Daddy Issues, F/F, Hoe - Freeform, I forgot to add things, Modern AU, Mommy Issues, Multi, Other, chatfic, issues overall, thats all - Freeform, um</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetmarsonearth/pseuds/planetmarsonearth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jock: this can't be real.</p>
<p>jock: YOU CAN'T BE 48!</p>
<p>Mom 1: Yes, Adora. I turn 48.</p>
<p>roboobs: oh hey, i'm 30.</p>
<p>h2hoe: Wait, wait, wait. Hold the fuck up. You're 30?</p>
<p>roboobs: Yup.</p>
<p>h2hoe: So, you stole my nerds and ran off with them? And you're telling me that you literally pay TAXES?</p>
<p>roboobs: Yup!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta &amp; Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta/Scorpia (She-Ra), Frosta &amp; Mermista (She-Ra), Frosta &amp; Netossa &amp; Spinnerella (She-Ra), Frosta (She-Ra) &amp; Everyone, Mermista &amp; Perfuma (She-Ra), Mermista/Perfuma (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), catradora (mentioned) - Relationship, glimbow (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. it's netossa's birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>before you be in the comments like "whEre;S cATra??!?!? WHEere's bOw???!!!" they exist, they just doesn't have discord. they will be mentioned in this fic tho. plus, this is a fic that includes the princesses (catra and bow aren't princesses.)</p>
<p>happy belated to my wife.</p>
<p>the usernames should be self explanatory. in case, you don't understand.</p>
<p>jock - adora<br/>mom 1 - netossa<br/>mom 2 - spinny<br/>h2hoe - mermista<br/>roboobs - entrapta<br/>scorpion - scorpia<br/>flower girl - perfuma<br/>elsa - frosta<br/>sparkles - glimmer</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mom 1: It's a special day today.</p>
<p>jock: what is it, mom?</p>
<p>h2hoe: It's probably your birthday or your anniversary.</p>
<p>flower girl: Is it?</p>
<p>Mom 1: My anniversary is in May.</p>
<p>sparkles: It's your birthday! Omg, happy b-day!</p>
<p>jock: it's your birthday?</p>
<p>Mom 1: Yeah.</p>
<p>elsa: how old r u turning?</p>
<p>Mom 1: Guess.</p>
<p>Mom 2: She's turning 48.</p>
<p>sparkles: 48!?</p>
<p>jock: this can't be real.</p>
<p>jock: YOU CAN'T BE 48!</p>
<p>Mom 1: Yes, Adora. I turn 48.</p>
<p>roboobs: oh hey, i'm 30.</p>
<p>h2hoe: Wait, wait, wait. Hold the fuck up. You're 30?</p>
<p>roboobs: Yup.</p>
<p>h2hoe: So, you stole my nerds and ran off with them? And you're telling me that you literally pay TAXES?</p>
<p>roboobs: Yup!</p>
<p>h2hoe: Re-pay me or I'm stealing your stimulus. </p>
<p>Mom 1: Over some nerds?</p>
<p>h2hoe: Don't you pay taxes too?</p>
<p>Mom 1: Yes. </p>
<p>roboobs: I live in Florida.</p>
<p>h2hoe: And I live in Georgia.</p>
<p>h2hoe: 6 hour trip.</p>
<p>scorpion: <strong>@Mom 1</strong> happy birthday!!! you're 48? wow!!! how do you not age?</p>
<p>jock: she's a vampire. she will never age.</p>
<p>flower girl: If Netossa's 48, then how old is Spinnerella?</p>
<p>Mom 2: 48.</p>
<p>Mom 2: I guess I'm a vampire too. Haha.</p>
<p>sparkles: THE FUCK?</p>
<p>scorpion: wow! you're so old but so young.</p>
<p>Mom 1: I'm still older than her!</p>
<p>Mom 2: By a couple of MONTHS.</p>
<p>Mom 1: Still older.</p>
<p>Mom 2: <strong>@scorpion </strong>And thank you, Scorpia!</p>
<p>elsa: how do u guys look so young?</p>
<p>Mom 1: Genetics.</p>
<p>h2hoe: Must be some good ass genetics.</p>
<p>roboobs: Yeah! People ask me the same question.</p>
<p>jocks: i want to age like you guys T-T</p>
<p>h2hoe: Why are we using that in 2021?</p>
<p>jocks: it's the new thing.</p>
<p>h2hoe: No, it's not. :) :( :\ :| is only acceptable.</p>
<p>scorpion: well, i find other emoticons very rad XD</p>
<p>flower girl: Yeah! B)</p>
<p>h2hoe: Please stop.</p>
<p>sparkles: no, suffer ≧◠‿◠≦</p>
<p>h2hoe: Why are you guys doing this?</p>
<p>h2hoe: <strong>@elsa </strong>Please don't do this or I'll bully you for being 13.</p>
<p>elsa: ok.</p>
<p>h2hoe: Thank you, daughter.</p>
<p>elsa: who uses emojicons anymore?</p>
<p>elsa: it's so 2000's.</p>
<p>h2hoe: THAT'S WHY I LOVE THIS CHILD.</p>
<p>h2hoe: WE'RE GETTING SOME FUCKING ICE CREAM!</p>
<p>elsa: okay XD</p>
<p>sparkles; OOH.</p>
<p>jock: damn, you just got <em><strong>betrayed.</strong></em></p>
<p>h2hoe: <strong>@elsa</strong> what bitch ass state we're doing this in?</p>
<p>elsa: ohio.</p>
<p>h2hoe: well, fuck ohio.</p>
<p>h2hoe: fuck you and you're young ass.</p>
<p>sparkles: *your.</p>
<p>scorpion: hey. don't be mean!</p>
<p>scorpion: we already adopted her.</p>
<p>h2hoe: WE?</p>
<p>Mom 1:</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>h2hoe: we're adopting frosta. period.</p>
</blockquote><p>flower girl: We're neglecting children now?</p>
<p>h2hoe: I can be an auntie :\</p>
<p>flower girl: No. Be a mom.</p>
<p>roboobs: We had a contact and all signed it.</p>
<p>h2hoe: No tf we didn't.</p>
<p>Mom 1:</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>h2hoe: 5.13.18, we adopt Frosta as everyone's child. Everyone is her parent. However, she is not safe from bullying by us. Ping yourself if you signed the contract.</p>
</blockquote><p>Mom 1:</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>@h2hoe</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>h2hoe: You really went back to 2018 to find that.</p>
<p>Mom 1: We pinned it.</p>
<p>jock: haha nood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>jock: haha nood.</p>
</blockquote><p>h2hoe: I don't send nudes unless you pay me.</p>
<p>jock: say less. what's your cashapp?</p>
<p>sparkles: you guys are some perverts.</p>
<p>sparkles: anyways, mermista, feel free to drop the cashapp in <strong>#socials</strong></p>
<p>h2hoe: no.</p>
<p>Mom 1: I agree. That can be a bad influence on Frosta.</p>
<p>sparkles: fuck them kids.</p>
<p>Mom 1: No nudity of any sort.</p>
<p>roboobs: Nudity can be a way to express yourself.</p>
<p>Mom 1: It can but mostly everyone in this chat is a minor. You, me, and Spinny are adults. Again, it would be a bad influence on Frosta.</p>
<p>flower girl: I agree!</p>
<p>Mom 2: Okay! How about we change the topic? Where does everyone live? State wise!</p>
<p>scorpion: alright. i live in georgia.</p>
<p>h2hoe: You live in Georgia?</p>
<p>scorpion: it's a nice state.</p>
<p>h2hoe: So, I can literally meet you.</p>
<p>scorpion: kinda. what's your city?</p>
<p>h2hoe: Atlanta.</p>
<p>scorpion: oh! me too!</p>
<p>flower girl: My turn! I live in California! </p>
<p>sparkles: not that shocking.</p>
<p>sparkles: i live in new york.</p>
<p>roboobs: OOH! I KNOW SOMEONE WHO LiVES IN NEW YORK!!!</p>
<p>sparkles: who?</p>
<p>roboobs: THE OLD LADY AT THE FOOD MARKET!</p>
<p>sparkles: ?</p>
<p>roboobs: SHE'S OLD AND SHE HAS A STICK THAT SHE CARRIES AROUND.</p>
<p>sparkles: i'm confused.</p>
<p>roboobs: AND SHE HAS FLIES!</p>
<p>sparkles: OHHH! razz?</p>
<p>roboobs: YES!</p>
<p>Mom 2: I met her before! She's so nice! Madam Razz actually gave me and Netossa flowers for our wedding.</p>
<p>jock: i live in arizona :-)</p>
<p>flower girl: Isn't that the place where they have the weed vending machines?</p>
<p>jock: yeah.</p>
<p>flower girl: Thanks for telling me to move.</p>
<p>jock: you're welcome.</p>
<p>elsa: i'm the only one to live in ohio :(</p>
<p>h2hoe: That's good, betrayer.</p>
<p>Mom 1: Spinny and I lives in Akron.</p>
<p>elsa: i live in cleveland.</p>
<p>scorpion: lonnie lives in newburgh!</p>
<p>jock: SHE LIVES IN NEWBURGH?</p>
<p>scorpion: yeah!</p>
<p>h2hoe: Ohio fucking sucks. I got jumped by a homeless man over a dollar.</p>
<p>sparkles: ngl, sounds like a you problem. my aunt lives in ohio.</p>
<p>h2hoe: fuck florida and fuck ohio.</p>
<p>roboobs: What did Florida do?</p>
<p>h2hoe: Bitches from Amazon send over my 10 packs of Nerds to Florida. Guess who got them?</p>
<p>roboobs: The Nerds tasted good.</p>
<p>h2hoe: That's why I hate Florida.</p>
<p>jock: are we going to sing happy bday to our vampire mom?</p>
<p>flower girl: What are you doing for your birthday? </p>
<p>Mom 1: Spending time with my wife and my wonderful child.</p>
<p>sparkles: wait, you actually got a kid?</p>
<p>Mom 1: Yeah, she's three.</p>
<p>Mom 1: You guys count too.</p>
<p>flower girl: We're going to be writing some very heartfelt letters to you. </p>
<p>sparkles: let's do it google fonts. we get fancy fonts.</p>
<p>sparkles: adora, do not use comic sans.</p>
<p>jock: &gt;:/</p>
<p>jock: leave me and comic sans alone.</p>
<p>sparkles: nah.</p>
<p>h2hoe: Who's we're?</p>
<p>h2hoe: Not everyone is doing it.</p>
<p>Mom 1: You guys don't have to do that. You just say Happy Birthday and call it a day.</p>
<p>h2hoe: She said it herself.</p>
<p>flower girl: brb. moms arguing with me (;¬_¬) guna b heat aft</p>
<p>flower girl: bday nets</p>
<p>Mom 1: It's okay. See ya, Perfuma.</p>
<p>jock: does perf usually type like that?</p>
<p>h2hoe: Only when she's in a hurry.</p>
<p>sparkles: so, who's asleep? just say happy b-day now.</p>
<p>scorpion: near the edge of it. so, happy b-day mom.</p>
<p>roboobs: Same here. Happy Birthday, Netossa.</p>
<p>Mom 1: Thank you guys.</p>
<p>sparkles: i'm guessing frosta's already asleep.</p>
<p>Mom 2: Oh goodie! That means I can see my wife in her birthday suit ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
<p>jock: OH WOWWWW</p>
<p>sparkles: i could have gone a day without seeing this.</p>
<p>Mom 1: In front of the kids?</p>
<p>Mom 1: Maybe when our kid at home is sleep.</p>
<p>h2hoe: They're going to do the good fuck.</p>
<p>h2hoe: Can you play Birthday by Katy Perry when you guys fuck?</p>
<p>h2hoe: It fits the mood.</p>
<p>Mom 1: Lol, Mermista. Sure.</p>
<p>jock: play birthday sex by usher.</p>
<p>Mom 1: You mean Jeremih?</p>
<p>jock: so, that's his name.</p>
<p>sparkles: it's way too late so i'm going to sleep. goodnight and happy bday, mom.</p>
<p>h2hoe: Sleep is for the weak.</p>
<p>Mom 1: Thank you, Glimmer.</p>
<p>Mom 2: Sleep is healthy, Mermista.</p>
<p>h2hoe: No point in sleep when you can't do it.</p>
<p>Mom 2: You'll be very tired staying up all night.</p>
<p>h2hoe: I can't sleep.</p>
<p>Mom 2: Have you tried ASMR or drinking cinnamon tea?</p>
<p>h2hoe: ASMR keeps me up. I'm allergic to cinnamon.</p>
<p>jock: pussy. i can kill u with cinnamon.</p>
<p>h2hoe: Stfu. I can kill you with grass and peanuts.</p>
<p>jock: do it nerd. you can't even travel bc of covid.</p>
<p>h2hoe: You can.</p>
<p>h2hoe: How about you come over here?</p>
<p>jock: I'm bringing cinnamon.</p>
<p>h2hoe: That's why we're throwing hands in grass.</p>
<p>h2hoe: Fuck this. I'm going offline.</p>
<p>jock: ha, i won.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>4. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnLAa6_hB9A and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hsqH77NVzs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>we're going deep with the parent issues on this one, fellas.</p>
<p>tw: verbal abuse, mentions of physical abuse, fatphobia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>#rant-and-vent</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>flower girl: So, me and my mom argued over some ramen noodles. She was at work and I was hungry so I made myself ONE pack. ONE. There is still more left. She can still get some. I make the noodles and eat them (ofc). I go up to my room to chat with you guys and she comes back from work. Mad as hell. Idk why. I hear her talking about me as she always does. I guess she went to go make noodles and she literally slammed open my door because I "ate up all the damn noodles."</p>
<p>flower girl: That's why my dad getting custody of me.</p>
<p>flower girl: If he isn't and loses the case, I'm throwing myself out of the window. I don't want to live here anymore.</p>
<p>sparkles: have you tried staying at your dad's house for a long time?</p>
<p>flower girl: I did but my mom called the police and he almost got arrested for "kidnapping."</p>
<p>jock: same here. my old "mom" called the cops bc i was getting 'kidnapped'</p>
<p>jock: idk if going to a cookout and sleeping over for a day is what kidnappers do.</p>
<p>flower girl: CPS also got called because my dad fed me beans and rice.</p>
<p>flower girl: Beans and motherfucking rice.</p>
<p>Mom 1: CPS always been bad. They come for unnecessary situations. </p>
<p>flower girl: Exactly because they were silent when my mom almost threw glass at me because I forgot to do the dishes.</p>
<p>flower girl: They also send me back to my mom's house and didn't let me go back to my dad's for three months.</p>
<p>flower girl: Then Tom comes in and threw away my plants because they were "bothering him." The plants were in my room and they were the only thing keeping me sane from trying to murder him. </p>
<p>sparkles: yo, what the fuck is wrong with your folks?</p>
<p>flower girl: Tom is my 'step-dad' but he isn't my dad and never will be my dad so I use his first name.</p>
<p>Mom 1: Jealous, narcissistic, toxic people. My mom was the same way.</p>
<p>jock: same but i was treated different. like, i was treated nicely while my gf was treated horrible. she expected me to do these things and be a gold star but didn't expect nothing out of my gf.</p>
<p>h2hoe: tb to when my dad and i went shopping and basically called me fat.</p>
<p>h2hoe: at rue21 and i was wearing a cute dress and i was feeling highkey insecure bc it showed my stomach and my "friends" at the time told me that i was too fat for it. i go up to my dad to asked him if i looked bad. this man said "no but if you lost some weight, you'd look better in it because people don't want to see all that." i didn't get anything and went to the car. i literally cried in my room and stopped wearing bodycon dresses for a good 5 months until i lost weight.</p>
<p>h2hoe: gained weight instead of losing it.</p>
<p>Mom 1: What is it and some parents telling kids they're too fat for something? You should have worn that dress. You would have looked great in it.</p>
<p>jock: i agree! </p>
<p>h2hoe: i lowkey feel like i would enjoyed my body if i had a flat stomach.</p>
<p>flower girl: Enjoy your body no matter what. It's your clothing and you're wearing it. Doesn't matter what other people think. It's you. You're perfect in your own way.</p>
<p>h2hoe: you're right.</p>
<p>h2hoe: let me ask my current friend group atm!</p>
<p>jock: my new mom is rad. she's gay and she has a wife and she has a mom so i have a gma.</p>
<p>flower girl: I need to go to my grandma. I haven't seen her in a while. I have two sets so that's nice.</p>
<p>flower girl: My grandparents spoiled me when they found out I was trans. I never got so much girl clothes in my life.</p>
<p>jock: how much they spoiled you?</p>
<p>flower girl: They held up an audition for my surgery when I get older. I got $1,000 dollars.</p>
<p>jock: oh my god, they spoiled the fuck out of you.</p>
<p>flower girl: My mom still doesn't know about it. It's at my dad's house.</p>
<p>sparkles: good bc if ur mom sounds like she takes your money when u sleep.</p>
<p>flower girl: Because she does.</p>
<p>flower girl: I had $100 for my 12th b-day and I made the mistake of keeping it at my mom's house.</p>
<p>flower girl: Woke up and that shit was gone. I asked her but she said her classic lying lines. "I didn't take your shit. You spend that shit. Your dad got it and took it. You spend it on those dumbass wigs."</p>
<p>jock: wow.</p>
<p>flower girl: She basically tells me I spend my money on something "irrelevant" like the wigs I buy when I had short hair.</p>
<p>flower girl: And when I wear makeup or some cute clothes (maybe both), I get hit with the "you think you cute? you think you gonna take my man? who you getting dressed up for? no man ain't gonna want you. [insert transphobia.]"</p>
<p>Mom 1: I heard that too many times when I was a child. I was 'fast' growing up. Mostly getting called Man-taker by women who could pay bills. It wasn't my fault that my curves grew in when I was eleven. </p>
<p>sparkles: and why your man staring at 11 year olds? </p>
<p>Mom 1: Exactly. </p>
<p>flower girl: I wore makeup because I felt myself and I got called all sorts of whores and bitches.</p>
<p>flower girl: She was itching for that attention.</p>
<p>h2hoe: so i asked my friends if they liked a dress i got. </p>
<p>h2hoe: <a href="https://img.ltwebstatic.com/images3_pi/2020/08/07/1596786210918884de29df370f4e2bec42b45f9170_thumbnail_600x.webp">https://img.ltwebstatic.com/images3_pi/2020/08/07/1596786210918884de29df370f4e2bec42b45f9170_thumbnail_600x.webp</a></p>
<p>sparkles: that's cute!</p>
<p>h2hoe: i know.</p>
<p>h2hoe: tell me why when i send the pic to friends of me wearing the dress, the first thing they say is "why are you even wearing that dress when you know that you look fat in it? honestly, who let you out the house looking like that? ew, i can see the marks. how long did it take you to put the dress on? it fit someone who's skinnier more ngl."</p>
<p>h2hoe: and my favorite one "your skin color doesn't fit that dress."</p>
<p>Mom 1: I want to know who told you the last one.</p>
<p>jock: let me get the address, wonderful. </p>
<p>h2hoe: it's funny bc i'm the only poc in the friend group.</p>
<p>sparkles: please get the address. my fists are ready to punch.</p>
<p>flower girl: Oh wow. </p>
<p>h2hoe: my dad just said they're right-</p>
<p>Mom 1: Even the last one?</p>
<p>h2hoe: even the last one.</p>
<p>jock: YO</p>
<p>jock: JUST LET ME GET THE ADDRESS</p>
<p>jock: PLEASE</p>
<p>jock: I CAN FIGHT.</p>
<p>jock: Mermista, these hands can be thrown. I'm just waiting for the moment.</p>
<p>sparkles: oh, adora's not kidding.</p>
<p>sparkles: shit, neither am i. </p>
<p>sparkles: </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>flower girl: Can you guys do this to Tom?</p>
<p>flower girl: He's transphobic and doesn't like me.</p>
<p>sparkles: fuck ya'll parents.</p>
<p>sparkles: if you got a bad parent, just call me.</p>
<p>h2hoe: what're gonna do?</p>
<p>sparkles: i didn't get these black air forces for a reason.</p>
<p>h2hoe: mom is typing for a long time.</p>
<p>flower girl: I got some good news! My dad just picked me up!</p>
<p>flower girl: We're getting cookies :D</p>
<p>jock: deliver me some T.T</p>
<p>h2hoe: Stop using that emoticon. Please.</p>
<p>Mom 1: Mermista, stop listening to your "friends." Your friends are toxic. No real friends say things like that. If they are hurting your feeling and saying things to make your mad just so they can get a reaction out of you, drop them. They're not worth it. You look amazing in that dress. I love that color on you. It fits so well on your skin tone. You need to stop listening to people who have bad things to say about out. At the end of day, if you feel comfortable and feel like you're the shit, go on ahead and wear it. You're wearing it. Not them. And they can just keep on hating on you but it doesn't matter because you feel good and you look good. Confidence is key to everything. </p>
<p>h2hoe: Why did that make me tear up? Thank you, Mom for the kindness you gave me today. I actually feel important right now. Thank you very much.</p>
<p>Mom 1: You're welcome.</p>
<p>h2hoe: What about my dad?</p>
<p>Mom 1: Your dad is very mean and rude for agreeing with your toxic friends instead of siding with his daughter. I would have said something else but I am afraid that I would have hurt your feelings.</p>
<p>h2hoe: Say it.</p>
<p>Mom 1: Are you sure?</p>
<p>h2hoe: Yeah.</p>
<p>Mom 1: Fuck your dad. Have a nice day.</p>
<p>h2hoe: That's all?</p>
<p>Mom 1: Yeah.</p>
<p>jock: mom, please make a youtube channel. i just teared up.</p>
<p>Mom 1: Should I?</p>
<p>flower girl: YES! YOU'LL BE GREAT.</p>
<p>Mom 1: Therapy ASMR?</p>
<p>sparkles: please do.</p>
<p>sparkles: i'll make an only fans for you.</p>
<p>Mom 1: No, no, no.</p>
<p>Mom 1: Please don't do that.</p>
<p>Mom 1: No money.</p>
<p>jock: is mom doing asmr?</p>
<p>Mom 1: I guess I am?</p>
<p>h2hoe: I'm going to sleep if Mom does GTA comfort asmr videos.</p>
<p>flower girl: NO.</p>
<p>jock: i wanna see gta comfort asmr :(</p>
<p>flower girl: NO GUNS.</p>
<p>Mom 1: I'm sticking with comfort asmr.</p>
<p>Mom 1: <strong>@h2hoe </strong>Please sleep.</p>
<p>h2hoe: okay mother.</p>
<p>jock: ha, i finally stayed up before her.</p>
<p>flower girl: I love getting cookies late night.</p>
<p>flower girl: I'm going offline for a bit.</p>
<p>Mom 1: Alright. See you later (or tomorrow?)</p>
<p>flower girl: Peace! Love you all.</p>
<p>jock: we love you toooooo</p>
<p>jock: i want cookies :(</p>
<p>h2hoe: make some then.</p>
<p>jock: no lol.</p>
<p>h2hoe: then why did you ask for the cookies?- yk what, nvm.</p>
<p>sparkles: hnnng. my mom is calling me rn &gt;:( brb</p>
<p>sparkles: actually, nah. </p>
<p>Mom 1: Go see your momma. </p>
<p>sparkles: okay.</p>
<p>Mom 1: It's that time of the night. Putting my daughter to sleep. See you guys in the morning. Love you! </p>
<p>jock: WE LOVE YOU TOO</p>
<p>jock: ADOPT ME!!!</p>
<p>Mom 1: I wish. I gotta go. Bye!</p>
<p>h2hoe: now it's just us...</p>
<p>jock: <a href="https://images.immediate.co.uk/production/volatile/sites/30/2016/08/Cinnamon-sticks-and-ground-cinnamon-2a732e4.jpg?quality=45&amp;resize=768,574">https://images.immediate.co.uk/production/volatile/sites/30/2016/08/Cinnamon-sticks-and-ground-cinnamon-2a732e4.jpg?quality=45&amp;resize=768,574</a></p>
<p>jock: cinnamon ass bitch</p>
<p>h2hoe: fuck off.</p>
<p>jock: nah.</p>
<p>h2hoe: bitch, you got a whole ass peanut allergy. you're the weakest link yet.</p>
<p>h2hoe: AND YOU ALLEGERIC TO GRASS?</p>
<p>h2hoe: I CAN KILL YOU WITH THIS SHIT.</p>
<p>h2hoe: <a href="https://www.amazon.com/Skippy-Super-Chunk-Peanut-Butter/dp/B0035MZ6RM">https://www.amazon.com/Skippy-Super-Chunk-Peanut-Butter/dp/B0035MZ6RM</a></p>
<p>jock: why does it have to be skippy?</p>
<p>jock: why is it super chunky?</p>
<p>jock: why is it so large?</p>
<p>h2hoe: weakling of society. suffer, bitch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its my fanfic and i get to say my comfort characters live in ohio. shut up.</p>
<p>i like comments so leaving some is very rad. and if ur a silent reader, thats lit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>